


Boxes

by AlexHunt



Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [23]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Relationships: Bryce Lahela & Keiki Lahela, Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Olivia Hadley, Bryce Lahela/Original Character(s), Bryce Lahela/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Open Heart — Bryce Lahela x Olivia Hadley [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804726
Kudos: 7





	Boxes

**This follows[Moving In: Room Warming & Coordinates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602728) and [Midnight Texting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812899)**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Her brown eyes shimmered as excitement bubbled within her. The smile on her face grew with each step she took, imagining what the empty bedroom would look like in a few day's time. Olivia placed the first box in the corner by the open window. The Boston skyline swept out before her; neither of their previous apartments had a view like this. It was a sight to behold and soon that view would greet her every morning along with another, much closer, beautiful sight. “I can’t believe we’re doing this!” 

“Believe it!” His arms slipped around her waist, his chest pressing against her back as he brushed a kiss on her neck. “You’re the best decision I ever made, Liv.” 

The few doubts and anxieties she had about moving in with Bryce faded away at his words. She relaxed as his kisses deepened. “I can think of some other good decisions we can make once we get that bed up here.”

His teeth grazed her neck, his voice rumbling lowly as he nipped her ear, “Who says we need furniture?”

She bit the corner of her lower lip, her head falling back, resting on his shoulder. The glow of the bright afternoon sun caressed her skin, but it was nothing compared to the warmth of his embrace. She reached behind her, tangling her fingers in his hair. “I like the way you think.”

“How long does it take to drop off two boxes?” Keiki questioned. Her words grew louder as she headed down the hallway toward their bedroom. “You’re not supposed to be unpacking them yet.”

Olivia turned into him, her cheeks reddening. “To be continued.”

“Not quite!” Bryce made his way to the door, letting it shut on his sister with a satisfying click. “I’ve definitely missed having a door...Now, where were we?”

He took her hand and pulled her into him in one fluid movement, his lips crashing on hers, before she could protest. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Keiki complained exaggeratedly, standing outside the door, refusing to leave. “I’ll just keep moving all of these big, heavy boxes, all on my own...your little sister, moving all of _your_ stuff!”

Olivia laughed quietly into his mouth, forcing her to break the kiss. All of her life, she had wanted a little sister, and with Keiki, she was never disappointed, even if she constantly interrupted them.

Bryce groaned resting his forehead on Olivia’s. “We have to go don’t we?”

“I think so,” she nodded. Her fingers trailing up his torso, tracing his abs. “On the upside, I really enjoy watching you lift things.”

“Is that so?” He questioned with a raise of his brow, proudly flexing his muscles for her. 

She couldn’t contain her smile, a soft laugh of amusement slipping out. “Let’s go put those muscles to good use, shall we? After all, the sooner we finish moving the boxes, the sooner we can actually get some alone time!”


End file.
